


Faeriestruck

by improbableZero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbableZero/pseuds/improbableZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember a time when they haven't been there—tiny people with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faeriestruck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving my fic over here from ffnet. Please excuse the mess!
> 
> This is just a chibi little oneshot thing I first scribbled down at about one in the morning. A companion piece was written by Nox Sine Finis, also over at ffnet, called [A Little Cruel Fairytale](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6511837/1/A_little_cruel_fairytale). I recommend that you go read it!

He can't remember a time when they haven't been there—tiny people with wings. Faeries, they're called. He knows they're real, even if everyone else says there's no such thing.

***

He's never needed a night-light or been afraid of the dark. His parents are proud, telling him he's a brave boy, but he knows that it's the faeries who keep away the shadows and the fear.

***

At school, no one wants to play with "that weird kid with the eyebrows, who looks like he's off in some other world." When he hears that description, he laughs about it with the faeries and supposes that he is somewhat in a different world from the rest of them. He doesn't care that the faeries are his only friends.

***

When he's ten, his parents catch him talking to the faeries. He spends the entire drive to the psychiatrist's office persuading himself that he's not crazy—the faeries are just invisible to everyone else.

***

When the psychiatrist prescribes medicine to make the faeries go away, he doesn't take it. He doesn't want the faeries to go away. They're his best friends.

***

When he's seventeen, the faeries almost lead him into the middle of a busy street. He only realises what he's doing at the last second, just in time to dodge a speeding car that came way too close.

***

He knows his parents are worried—he's not stupid, after all. The looks they throw at him, the hurried, whispered conversations behind closed doors—the signs are clear. He listens in on a few conversations and finds out that it's the faeries that have them worried. The medicine's not working (he smirks to himself—he's never taken the medicine), and then there was the time he almost walked into traffic, only a week ago. He rolls his eyes—honestly, there's nothing to be worried about.

***

A few days later, his parents find a note on his bedside table—but not him. The note reads _"Gone to live with the faeries. Be back never."_ At first they cannot believe it—cannot understand it. They send out search parties, and on the second day of searching, they find him—dead at the bottom of a gully, seduced, tricked, led away, and finally killed by the faeries he loved so much.


End file.
